The present invention is directed to a metal fitting for an all-glass plate member such as for a door, window, glass transoms, or display window panel. The all-glass plate member has a recess extending between its opposite face surfaces and a pair of clamping plates are arranged to be located on the opposite face surfaces of the plate member and to be interconnected. Each of the clamping plates has an elongated recess aligned with the recess in the plate member. The recesses are arranged to receive a hinge member.
Metal fittings of this type are known. In such known metal fittings the hinge members or elements are attached at carriers or supports located at the clamping plates and they contact the all-glass plate member. The carriers protrude from the front face of the all-glass plate member. This is true for hinge elements in the shape of hinge lugs. The hinge pins must also engage into specially designed door bottom locks and their insert spaces tends to collect dust.